Acid Tape
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Se trata de que uno no puede elegir con qué poder nacer. Puedes tener uno y hasta puedes no tener ninguno. Pero al final todo se reduce a lo que decidas hacer con el. La definición de ser un héroe, un villano, o un ciudadano común. Tanto Sero como Ashido tomaron una decisión. Y ahora se encontraban en la mejor escuela de héroes.


**Mi misión para este mes era hacer julio de principio a fin para ellos dos y publicar una historia por día debido a que en mi inmenso amor por ellos quería _hacer julio de ellos_. Fallé, epicamente. Y ya que toca en su día que incluso se me pasó el cumpleaños de Sero, dejaré esto que tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo a la mitad y que terminé de escribir justo hoy.**

 **Que disfruten.**

 **Advertencias:** _Esto está plagado de puros headcanons, no vale la pena decirlo, pero eso significa que podría valer al final, cuando Horikoshi defina el pasado de cada personaje, mientras tanto, no me he resistido a publicarlo. Porque a ambos los quiero mucho y les tengo un inmenso amor. Ah. Y esta es una historia sin orden._

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Acid Tape**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Cuando él era niño, solía chocar sus codos entre si de la frustración.

Cuando ella era niña, se refregaba la piel hasta que esta le llegaba a arder.

.

.

De existir la posibilidad, a Ashido le encantaría comprobar la genialidad que era aquella de colgarse y columpiarse con cinta adhesiva que saliera de sus codos.

Aquella individualidad parecía también de gran utilidad cuando se trataba de atacar. Y no había razón alguna para temer por hacerle un verdadero daño a nadie incluso sin pretenderlo.

Lo tiene bien definido. Bastante claro.

No se entera de lo difícil que pudo haber sido para el chico de aquella habilidad el sólo pensar que lo único que podía hacer era sacar cinta.

.

.

—Ya me gustaría poder lanzar cintas como tú.

—Pero, ¿qué dices!

Por un segundo, Sero parece lo suficientemente sorprendido como para pasar por alto que ella le ha ganado cuando han hecho una carrera. Pero también de pronto parece muy ofuscado. Ofendido de verdad.

Ashido ignora con destreza el hecho. También finge que si el calor en sus mejillas le ha aumentado no es porque aquello se le haya escapado en uno de sus deslices estúpidos debido a sus constantes verborreas.

—Sí. Mira —ella hace una pequeña pausa cuando de momento siente que se atora. Pero se recupera rápido y continúa—: A que es divertido. ¿No te diviertes acaso? Tienes una cara siempre que vas por ahí, balanceándote con tus cintas...

Y es una apuesta. Entonces es una apuesta en la que Sero se la queda viendo en silencio por un buen rato, a lo que el nerviosismo de ella se le comienza a apretujar. En el pecho; en las palabras atoradas en su garganta y la saliva que siente que le llena la boca hasta casi desbordársela. Pero a final de cuentas, Sero acaba soltando el aire en el comienzo de una risa. Una que, obligatoriamente, a Mina la hace sentir más avergonzada. Y enfadada.

 _No. Ni hablar._ Y Ashido abre la boca. Y algo comienza a soltar en reclamo por sus risas que, siente, la ponen en evidencia, pero entonces Sero la adelanta interrumpiéndola. Cortándola en su estado de ofendida.

—Sí. Perdón —se apresura a decir, lanzándole una mirada. Pertinente de ojos con un brillo travieso—. Creo que estoy muy sorprendido. Es que tú también tienes unos movimientos...

Y la forma en que lo dice, haciendo una sonrisa ladeada. Una divertida es, quizá. Lo que da pie al mal entendido del tono. O es que ambos son igual de creativos. O igual de malpensados.

Que Ashido arquea ambas cejas, abriendo más los ojos. Sero le hace mímica. Y de un momento a otro, ambos se han puesto rojos.

—¡Lo que quiero decir es-

La gota que derrama el vaso es cuando Sero trata de redimirse pero entonces la voz le sale increíblemente chillona, por la prisa (o los nervios) quizá (a saber). Y Ashido no consigue aguantarse las risas, que entonces es ella quien estalla en carcajadas.

Y Sero se ve obligado a callarse. Tiene que, antes de permitir que otra inoportuna frase se le escape de su. _Bendita_ boca.

.

.

A Ashido le tomó tiempo aceptar la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo de su habitación sobre ella misma. De hecho, aún en esporádicos ratos solía asomarse para preguntar, casi como si se tratase más de una ventana que de un espejo, quién era la chica que le devolvía la mirada en la plana superficie.

Aceptar que su piel se había vuelto del mismo color que su cabello. Y que luego entonces de verse, no parecía otra cosa más que un "alien".

Y eso es. Allá está.

Pero si iba a ser un alien, no sería uno cualquiera.

Iba a ser la reina.

.

.

—Surf. O skateboarding.

Ashido parpadea al escuchar a Sero. —¿Disculpa?

—Cuando te deslizas con tu ácido —señala—, ¿en qué te basas? ¿Movimientos del surf o del skateboard?

Sero parece de pronto muy interesado y a ella algo le hace cosquillas en las mejillas, que la hace sonreír pronto. Al inicio sólo parece contenta, pero después es una chica coqueta. Siempre lo es, pero entonces se le acentúa en la sonrisa.

—Tacha los dos —responde al fin, luego de una pausa en la que tan sólo se deleitó con tener la atención de Sero por unos buenos segundos—. Mi deslizamiento es más a consecuencia de movimientos de break dance. El resto es cosa de mi ácido —inclina la cabeza un poco y junta sus propias manos, sus dedos entrelazados, al frente de ella misma. Se relame la boca, su sonrisa coqueta. Todo sin dejar de mirar a Sero.

—Entonces no sabes usar patinetas ni tablas de surf, eh —él asiente para sí, llevando una mano a su barbilla en gesto pensativo, mientras que la otra se la dejaba en alguna parte de sus costados, echando el codo hacía atrás.

Mina se encoge de hombros; no pierde su sonrisa. —No lo he intentado nunca.

—Deberías —dice él de pronto, bajando a mirarla; primero a los ojos, luego curioseando su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios; apretando los suyos un poco antes de soltarlos para sonreír y volver, otra vez, a concentrarse con sus ojos en su mirada—. Seguro que serías muy buena. Y no tardarías en agarrarle el truco —suelta un guiño casi como por reflejo, añadiendo una breve risa entre dientes al final.

Ashido no puede contenerse a la hora de seguirle sus risas, incluso cuando no está para nada claro por qué cualquiera de los dos reiría; luego, sonriendo grande, de muy buen humor: —Surf o skateboarding —pide, la curiosidad asomada en sus ojos atentos en él.

Él se encoge de hombros, con ligereza. —¿Cuál te gustaría más?

Ashido se detiene a pensarlo.

—Hmn. Ir a la playa no estaría mal...

Vuelve rápido a hacerse notar la sonrisa característica del muchacho, al tiempo que se le iluminan los ojos.

—Entonces ya está. Vayamos algún día a la playa e intentemos con el surf.

Y ninguno es verdaderamente consciente de lo que acaba de proponer.

—¡De acuerdo!

Pero ambos parecen muy entusiasmados con la idea.

.

.

Sus codos siempre fueron su particularidad.

Nació con ellos resaltando en él de esa manera tan única. Pero fue bastante curioso. Sus padres bailaban entre la preocupación y el alivio cada que el pediatra hacia sus revisiones periódicas —como con cualquier otro niño— y declaraba que el funcionamiento de estos parecía totalmente correcto a pesar de la diferencia extraordinaria de la forma de ellos.

Cuando tuvo la suficiente consciencia para entender todo aquel rollo de las particularidades y lo importante que era cruzar la línea de los cuatro años, empezó a esperar que algo en él cambiara. Uno de sus compañeros en el preescolar podía hacer que las cosas se movieran sin tocarlas y él deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo como eso. Sin embargo, aún cumpliendo los cuatro años, nada fuera de lo normal sucedió con él.

No le quedó de otra más que aceptar lo que todos parecían tener más claro que él mismo acerca de su particularidad: él tan solo tenía unos codos deformes.

.

.

—Qué mal que hayas perdido, me habría gustado ir contra ti.

Sero la escucha y la mira de reojo con sospecha. Medio segundo después, termina de volverse a ella y sonríe, como retándola a que continuara. Aunque luego de unos segundos de darse cuenta de que ella, en verdad, quería decir lo que quería decir, se permite bajar la guardia y torcer los labios hacia una mueca menos sonrisa. —Eso no habría podido ser sino hasta el final y, además —la evalúa unos cuantos momentos más; ella, sus ojos a la espera de lo que sea que él fuera a decir, sin esperar nada _espinoso_ que pudiera salir de su boca. Ella no lo conoce y él tampoco a ella. No todavía, pero. Sero intuye que Ashido es más _buena chica_ que mala. Aún cuando sus ojos oscuros y su individualidad peligrosa pudieran sugerir lo contrario—, además, cuando un ganador le dice algo como eso a un perdedor, suena arrogante.

Ashido parpadea. Tan solo para que en sus labios se abra paso una sonrisa pícara. Aunque sus ojos parecen muy sorprendidos todavía.

—Sí, puede ser...

Dice, en un tono forzado que le da a Sero el entendimiento de que ella no sabe realmente cómo responder a eso. Él mismo se sonríe. _Es una buena chica._ Y se dice a sí mismo que le agrada. Lo suficiente para.

—Que tengas suerte con Tokoyami. Es decir...

Ashido lo mira sin entender cuando de repente el chico se golpea a sí mismo, como si hubiera cometido un error.

—Perdona, suerte no es lo que necesitarías. Tan solo, uhm, tan sólo espero que pases. Aunque, eso no- tú sólo- agh, maldición, lo que quiero decir es que- es que-

Ashido no puede evitar querer reírse de la torpeza del chico. Pero hace un esfuerzo, y consigue aguantarse. Mientras también le parece demasiado lindo.

—Tú solo —Sero acaba de decidirse por terminar con ello y lo único que le sale es un: —esfuérzate —mira a uno y otro lado sin entender del todo si eso era lo que quería decir o no, pero ya no deseando ponerse en ridículo. Más.

Ashido espera y después de un rato en silencio finalmente acaba por sonreír. —¿"Esfuérzate"? —algo que huele a ironía pura.

Sero no alcanza a hacer más que asentir, incluso cuando la sensación de estar siendo un verdadero raro la tuviera colada por todas partes: —esfuérzate.

Entonces Ashido suelta una gran carcajada. Y después de un momento asiente. —¡De acuerdo, bien! —dice, bastante divertida, pestañeando sin ser del todo consciente—. Me esforzaré —afirma, sintiéndose, ella también, un poco rara cuando añade un alzamiento de pulgares al final de todo.

Después Ashido pierde. Después ambos se quedan en las bancas a ver el resto del festival deportivo junto con los demás.

Y, días después, cuando todo termina y llegan los resultados. Cuando todo concluye en que a Ashido de nada le había valido el salir en televisión nacional y pasar fases, llegar tan lejos, como para recibir invitaciones a agencias para las pasantías.

—Vaya cosa. Todo el mundo se peleó por Todoroki y Bakugou. Y qué nos dejan a nosotros, eh.

Ashido suspira frustrada y niega con la cabeza antes de volverse a él con ojos incrédulos que le fruncen el ceño. —¿En serio me estás- —la incredulidad la hace trabarse a sí misma con enfado mal dirigido—, ¿en serio tú, me estás diciendo a mí...?

Al final, Ashido decide mejor no completar eso siendo lo frustrada y realmente molesta que se encuentra. Y entonces Sero es que parece darse cuenta de su metedura de pata. Y una expresión de arrepentimiento sincero se apodera de su rostro.

—Perdona.

Ashido vuelve a mirarlo tan solo para darse cuenta de que sí había sido mejor ahorrarse sus comentarios. Así como a Sero le habría convenido no haber abierto la boca en primer lugar. Ella arquea la ceja y de pronto decide que no sería bueno _castigarlo_ si ya se había dado cuenta de su error él solo. Y se acuerda: —¿sabes? —cuando hace una sonrisa discreta de diversión y algo de malicia—. Cuando un ganador le dice algo como eso a un perdedor, suena arrogante.

A Sero lo toma tan por sorpresa escuchar el eco de sus palabras de esa manera, que lo único que puede hacer es bajar la cara y echarse a reír.

.

.

Medio año pasado de sus cinco, resultó que Sero a final de cuentas sí que podía hacer algo diferente a los demás. No se trataba sólo de guardar una apariencia distinta que sólo rebosaba en sus codos: él podía sacar cinta.

Y.

Podía. Sacar. Cinta.

De sus codos.

Cinta adhesiva.

Dispensaba cinta.

 _Wow_.

Seguro que la armaría en grande con su cinta. Algo como, a saber, ¿ser un _empacador profesional_ de grande...?

En serio, ¿quién era el _brillante_ genio que se encargaba de repartir las individualidades así, sin ton ni son? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿O qué esperaba que hiciera con, _ugh_ , cinta adhesiva?

.

.

—Chocarías, probablemente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sero abre la boca dispuesto a soltar su argumento infalible para derrumbar la expresión desafiante que Ashido mantiene con una sola de sus cejas alzándose elegante. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que tiene por decir y por un inusitado lapso, tiene un ataque de pena. —Pues...

Ashido lo mira intrigada por el súbito cambio. Y su rostro, que parece irse a poner con una sombra de color rosa. Se lo queda mirando hasta que tiene un momento de iluminación que la hace de pronto sonreír burlona. —No... —comienza incrédula y Sero apenas la ve a los ojos, entiende que ella entiende y el rojo termina por explotarle en la cara—. ¿Has chocado acaso antes, Sero? —pregunta, mientras apenas consigue aguantarse las risas.

Sero por su parte no consigue hacer nada para defenderse a sí mismo por un rato. Le parece imposible porque la verdad es que.

—Sí, bueno... —comienza a responder, un poco a regañadientes. Ashido ni bien lo ha esperado, porque ya se está riendo. Y mucho no hace por disimularlo—. ¡Pues sí! ¡Que es normal! Así fue como conseguí la idea en primer lugar...

—¿Chocando? —Ashido no lo entiende y sigue riendo, pero aún así está muy atenta a él.

—¡Que sí! Mira. Si la primera vez que pensé que podía balancearme con mis cintas lo hice por error y pues, acabé chocando.

Ashido no deja de sonreír cuando bate las pestañas en medio de su desconcierto. —¿Eh?

Sero le evade la mirada y la pone en el cielo. Las mejillas se le arrebolan. Y algo incómodo se pasa los dedos por el cabello, antes de volver a echarle un vistazo a ella. Ashido todavía parece muy interesada en él, mucho más con eso. Y Sero no puede evitar que el corazón le salte y el estómago se le revuelva.

—Es que... estaba haciendo un berrinche. Enojado porque me había tocado, ser un dispensador de cinta. No corté una de mis cintas y terminé por jalarme con ella.

Ashido trata de imaginarlo. A él, Sero, chocando. Y como un pequeño niño. Uno enrabiado. No consigue fusionar las dos imágenes. Las tres ideas surrealistas. Y en último lugar, no entiende porqué la idea de un pequeño él se queda tan atorada en su imaginación. Y es como si a Ashido le hicieran cosquillas de tal forma que sus risas rebosan y todo el rostro se le pone brillante. Y ríe tanto que está que se queda sin aire.

Sero se la queda mirando, ojos entornados con la molestia pintada en cada rincón de su rostro. Aunque no puede evitarlo, estarse un poco más divertido cuando una idea se le ocurre.

—Bueno, ya. Que te vas a orinar.

A Sero no le importó para nada recibir el siguiente golpe.

.

.

Las demás chicas la miraban. Todas las personas la miraban.

Y se la quedaban mirando. Al menos una vez. Por sus ojos. Por sus cuernos tal vez.

O por su color de piel.

Era fantástica. Le sentaba perfecto eso de ser la reina. Aunque ello en ocasiones le molestara.

Le provocara dolores de cabeza. Pero lo peor.

—Es como los héroes de la actualidad.

Lo peor venía.

—Atrae con facilidad las miradas.

.

.

—Entiendo eso que dices.

—¿El qué?

Ashido salta de piedra en piedra para cruzar el pequeño riachuelo a sus pies. Sero la vigila mientras trata de seguirle el ritmo desde atrás, aunque él no quiere tentar a su suerte y terminar por resbalar. Aprovecha sus piernas largas, y en un descuido, igual termina resbalándose y sus pies, sus tenis y calcetines, terminan todos empapados. —Mierda...

Los pies de Ashido de pronto también se hunden en el agua y salpican, como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo de antes, tanto a Sero como a ella misma.

—Mierda —lo imita, como si se tratase de una palabra muy bonita. Entonándola en un mal canto.

—¡Ey!

Y aunque Sero intenta reclamarle, el tono le sale sin querer demasiado de buen humor. Ashido hace una sonrisa grande. Luego sonríe menos. Y entonces baja la mirada. Para acabar por ponerla en el cielo. —También estaba muy enojada al principio con mi ácido —confiesa—. La piel me picaba y se me estaba decolorando. ¡Y eso sin mencionar que a mis padres lo destructivo de ello mucha gracia no les hizo!

Sero se atreve a reírse al escuchar lo último, pero en cuanto Ashido vuelve a verlo, él vuelve a ponerse serio.

—Nadie entendía cómo es que pretendía entrar en Yūei.

Ashido suelta una carcajada un tanto fuera de sí, algo cruel. —Oh, conmigo _todos_ entendían —hace una sonrisa amarga—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Cuando te reducen a la simple imagen, la apariencia.

Sero no puede evitar la sonrisa irónica que se le hace. —Dímelo a mi —rueda los ojos para detenerse con ellos en el cielo y entonces entiende que Ashido se haya quedado antes viéndolo un rato. Luego se vuelve a verla y ambos comparten el entendimiento en el silencio de una mirada.

El chico demasiado plano. La chica demasiado perfecta.

Para el rol de héroes.

Y ambos.

—Pero al final eso no importa —Sero se encoge de hombros y Ashido le hace una sonrisa en muestra de acuerdo. Y cuando ella intenta moverse, con sus pies hundidos en el agua, tropieza. Sero consigue atraparla antes de que se caiga. Rodeándole por los hombros antes de traerla hacia él.

—Cuidado. Antes te he visto, creo que tienes una agujeta desatada.

Ashido se queda en silencio varios segundos. —¿Si...?

—Sí —Sero está por liberar sus brazos, pero apenas los despega, Ashido se echa un poco hacia él, hacia atrás, pegando su espalda a su pecho y sosteniendo con sus manos los brazos de él, evitando que se fueran lejos del estarla rodeando. —¿Ashido...?

—Cárgame entonces —dice, como si nada, aún si es que, si Sero pudiera verla de frente, se daría cuenta de lo roja que estaba. Pero como está de espaldas a él...

—¿Qué?

Ashido se despega un poquito tan solo para volver a echarse hacia él y golpearlo un poco con todo su peso. —¡Que me cargues! ¡Como a la novia en las películas después de que se hayan casado!

Los colores se le suben al rostro a Sero nada más terminar de escuchar aquello. Ashido aguanta la respiración y espera. Y como no ocurre nada al cabo de un rato, al final suspira, decepcionada. Y da un paso al frente cuando de pronto siente que un brazo le es pasado debajo de las piernas y el otro por la espalda, bajo los hombros. Y luego ya no siente el suelo bajo sus pies.

—¿Dices así, majestad?

Cuando Ashido se voltea a verlo se da cuenta de dos cosas: en primer lugar, de lo colorido que se le ha puesto el rostro al chico y en segundo, de que en esa posición lo tiene tan cerca de la cara que al fin podría, tan solo, besarlo. Y, sin embargo, no se atreve.

Ashido se siente de pronto tan entorpecida por que, llegada su oportunidad, no es capaz de robarle un beso. Y. _Maldición._

—Hola... —dice, en su lugar. Poco elocuente, riéndose. Sintiéndose una verdadera estúpida.

Y Sero parece ir a reírse también con ella, pero frunce sus labios para evitar hacerlo y.

.

.

Luego de que su poder se manifestara sus padres la apodaron "la destructora". Aceptando la situación de la única forma que se podía: con resignación y grandes dosis de buen humor; pero a final de cuentas, haciendo de ello un apodo cariñoso. Y es que cosa que cayera en manos de la pequeña Mina, era cosa que acababa deshecha por su ácido. O al menos un poco deshecha, o quemada.

Por su parte, los padres de Sero se encontraron muy confundidos cuando su hijo declaró a los seis años y medio que de grande trabajaría en una oficina, pero cuando le ofrecieron el llevar un traje formal para la muestra de futuros empleos en la escuela primaria él se rehusó asegurando que él no necesitaría algo como eso. Además de todo, el pequeño tampoco se esforzó a la hora de imaginarse en qué tipo de oficina quería trabajar. Cualquiera funcionaría bien para _su trabajo_.

.

.

Tan solo enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sero, es cuestión de empujarse tantito y alcanzar su boca con la propia. Y apenas lo hace, ella cierra los ojos y a mitad de ello sus labios no pueden contenerse de vibrar en una serie de risitas que de inmediato la hacen separarse y enterrar su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

—Te acabo de besar. Mierda. Lo siento.

Y por alguna razón que Ashido no entiende, los ojos se le comienzan a inundar de lágrimas y suaves sollozos se entremezclan con breves risas.

Sero acaba por reaccionar en cuanto la escucha comenzar a llorar. —Ey, ey. Espera, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Y como no puede usar las manos, a Sero no le queda de otra más que hacer un pequeño llamado a su atención con su cabeza. Su cara restregándose en los cabellos de ella, terminando por hacer unas pequeñas quejas al pincharse con sus cuernos.

—¡No sé! No entiendo... ¿Por qué estoy llorando, Sero? ¡Estoy llorando y riendo! Dios, ¡no me entiendo!

—Oye, Ashido: me encantaría decirte que te entendí todo lo que dijiste, pero como sigas así, sólo me harás cosquillas mientras no sé de lo que hablas.

Ashido se ríe otro poco más y entonces, haciendo una mueca extraña en el rostro para intentar contener las lágrimas, alza su rostro, dispuesta a repetir lo que dijo. Consecuentemente, Sero le pone los labios en los suyos.

Y Ashido se queda estática. Sintiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas y la presión de la boca del muchacho en la suya. Poco después recupera la sensación, de su corazón latiendo como loco; que _qué rico se sentía besar a alguien que le gustaba tanto como Sero lo hacía._

Sero se separa. Y Ashido se lo queda mirando; está sin palabras.

Sero la mira también, y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Entonces dice: —Mira, nuestro primer beso casi no lo sentí por andarme aguantando la risa. Y el segundo me sabe salado por tus lágrimas.

Ashido intenta fingir que se siente muy mal por eso, pero la verdad es que no se arrepiente de nada y una nueva sonrisa le crece en los labios. Sero entonces se enrojece y se le queda mirando la sonrisa.

Y sonríe también.

Luego vuelve a mirarle los ojos.

—Pero, oye, qué ricos besos los tuyos.

Ashido se sonroja también y se relame los labios.

—¿Verdad que sí? —bate las pestañas, sus muy lindos ojos mirándole a Sero la boca, deseando poder comérsela—. ¿Quieres otro?

—Quisiera muchos, Ashido.

.

.

—Si quieres, te llevo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cargada dices? ¿Puedes cargarme y moverte a la vez?

El ofrecimiento que Sero le tiende, a Ashido le suena un tanto ridículo. Algo de su sentido común, le dice que eso sería demasiado raro. Pero es que a ella el sentido común suele pasársele bailando y después írsele a saber a dónde. Por lo que a final de cuentas también sonríe. Y se emociona un poco a la expectativa.

—¿Puedes? —ella le hace una sonrisa burlona.

Pero también, cómo le encanta meterse con Sero y retarlo. Picarle un poco en el orgullo siempre era divertido. Más porque era difícil que él se tomara las cosas a pecho, así que podían bromear casi con cualquier asunto.

—No te lo ofrecería si no pudiera, Ashido.

Además, esa muestra de confianza que tenía siempre era encantadora de ver. _¿Cómo podía explicar lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera así?_

Debía de tener que ver con su particularidad. Y el que esta no pareciera ser especialmente llamativa de no ser por la forma en que él la usaba.

Cuando Ashido llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaría saber cómo sería ella con esa habilidad, se preguntaba si acaso es que ella sería capaz de hacerle justicia a lo mucho que Sero había conseguido en su propio lugar.

Y, bueno, no podía evitarlo.

—No estaré tan satisfecha con eso, no ha de ser lo mismo hacerlo por cuenta propia que a que te lleven —ella sostiene aún cuando ya está preparada para ser cargada por él.

—Pero es mejor eso que nada —señala él, voz de la razón que a veces le producía un sentimiento contradictorio de aversión y afecto—. Lamento que sólo pueda ofrecerte esto.

Ashido no sólo se ríe con su _disculpa_ , sino que también _lo perdona._ Y una vez que Sero le advierte sobre sujetarse lo mejor posible a él, ella traga saliva y cierra los ojos por un momento. Aquello no debería tenerla tan alterada, pero siente que la emoción es tan grande para ella que lo hace.

—Oye, ¿y qué si al final me acaba gustando?

Sero también la sujeta con firmeza. Echa sus cintas. Primero una, después la otra. Y, de un momento a otro, ya están en el aire.

Ashido abre los ojos con cuidado; izquierdo, derecho. Y cuando a ambos los tiene abiertos, afirma su agarre a él al darse cuenta de lo lejos que han llegado del suelo en tan poco tiempo.

Está flotando.

Siendo cargada por él, pero está flotando.

Sero vuela. Ellos vuelan.

 _O algo así._

—Si te acaba gustando, puedes pedirme que te de otra vuelta.

 _Qué bueno, porque eso sí que le gustaba._

—¿Otra?

—Cuantas quieras. Esto también me sirve de entrenamiento.

Y esa era una buena excusa.

Para pasar más tiempo juntos. Para abrazarse a él por la espalda y dejarse llevar. Para que él la cargara y los hiciera volar.

—Es un trato entonces.


End file.
